User blog:KittyNoodles/I Adopted a Mid-30's Huntress...
Not on purpose, and not in real life! One of my friends asked me if she could create a blood elf hunter of her own on my Warcraft account about two weeks back. I thought, Okay, cool, here's a chance to get one of my friends hooked on WoW, ''and told her to knock herself out. Well, she did. ''Hard. Not physically, of course, because that would be silly and might also cause her serious pain when she woke up, not to mention the risk of concussion and--[really long medical bantering ripped straight from Untold Stories of the ER]. No, I mean she knocked herself out in the most brutal way she could manage it while still remaining metaphorical (and conscious). Through some rather unladylike - and severely unrepentant - snooping, I discovered something just a tiny ''bit horrifying (to me). It turns out she didn't plan to have her character adventure through Azeroth (and possibly Outland) and help her to grow stronger and more renowned by the different races of the Horde. She only wanted to ensure the name "Veralyn" could no longer be taken on the Ghostlands server...because she then planned to write a fanfiction ''wherein Veralyn is literally torn to shreds by demons while attempting to save her love interest from the same fate. As a fierce proponent of the Sin'dorei in general, I...did not react well. Neither did the friend when she caught me snooping. After a pillow fight that lasted a whopping twelve minutes (by the way, it is ''not ''fair to pitch shoes, hairbrushes, Barbies, or anything ''other than pillows and stuffed animals ''at a pillow fight opponent), I managed to convince my friend - who is an avid fanfiction writer with no posted work to show for their efforts - to allow me to help her write a gentler version of Veralyn's story, preferably one in which she lives with awful scars and one friend, also involved in the demon attack, who now hates her guts for leading everyone into the demon attack to begin with. Believe me, it is ''far ''gentler than what my friend's notes implied she would have gone through otherwise. The backstory has since been written, and here's where the story gets strange®: My friend decided she hates the story and is now bored with poor Veralyn Amberwing. Her solution? Dump them both on me. So. I now have a terribly, terribly scarred blood elf huntress - and her equally damaged dragonhawk, who has no name because my friend is lazy with animal names and only jokingly called "it" Dragonfeathers - with severe survivor's guilt and an ex-friend who is not above ditching her should the two ever adventure together (for whatever reason) and get stuck in another such mess as the demon attack. At some point I will write and post what I hope is a decent backstory for poor Veralyn, and in the meantime I have a traumatized she-elf and dragonhawk to tend to. Apparently Veralyn's wounds didn't fully heal before my friend gave up and called it quits. I hope Eroeda and Roahega are feeling friendly. '''UPDATE: '''Dragonfeathers' new name is Firebrand. I tried suggesting something like Tuahegan, but Veralyn answered by throwing a rolled-up heavy silk bandage at me. '''UPDATE #2: '''Veralyn Amberwing is no longer in her mid-30's. According to the only source of ''Warcraft ''ages I am able to find at the moment, the age of adulthood for the average blood elf (and her high elven cousins) is 110 years old. At the age of thirty, Veralyn was likely still learning to ''weild ''a bow and arrows, and was likely ''not ''going out on adventures to Outland. Therefore, Veralyn's new age is 116 years old. (Oh, and didn't ''that ''just rub her the wrong way - I might as well have called her fat. Apparently adding years to her age did not heighten her maturity - hopefully that'll change after a good night's sleep.) Category:Blog posts